


Confessions

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: When Sally is freed from prison Sophie and Paula find themselves being accepted by the woman which leads to confessions and a question.





	Confessions

“Sally Metcalfe you are free to go” There was a whoop of victory from the gallery as the judge puts an end to Sally’s prison hell. Paula breathes a sigh of relief and looks behind her at Sally, who was weeping with relief and joy. The solicitor then looks up at the gallery and finds a beaming Sophie. The young woman looks at her partner and allows a few tears to fall from her eyes. Paula knew they were tears of joy. Sally is escorted from the stand and led to where she could greet her family.

“Mum!” Sophie rushes to her mum and wraps her arms around the weeping woman, who embraces her firmly. Paula exits the court room and walks over to the family group as they take turns embracing the freed woman.

“Told you I’d get you out” Paula runs a hand through her hair in an effort to tidy it up after wearing that ridiculous wig. Sally turns to her friend and lawyer and wraps her arms around her. Sophie smiles at the scene and knows that the pair had the chance to repair their fragile friendship now her mum was free.

“Thank you”

“You don’t need to thank me Sal” Paula pulls back and looks at Sophie with an adoring look before shifting her gaze back to Sally.

“How about we all head home and celebrate?” Tim’s suggestion is met with approval as they head out of the courthouse, Sophie lingering behind so she could walk with her girlfriend. Paula looks at Sophie as she presses their lips together in a soft kiss of thanks. 

“Is that your way of saying thank you?” 

“It’s a start” Sophie smiles and pecks Paula’s lips again. The older woman smiles and wraps an arm around her partner. She didn’t care about the stares from various onlookers because she was happy and they had worked past their issues to do with the age gap. 

“You staying long at your mum’s?”

“Depends on how drunk I get” Paula smiles, knowing that it would be that kind of party but she really wanted Sophie to herself for part of the evening so they could celebrate alone.

“Thought you could come and stop at mine for the night” Sophie immediately decided that sober was the best way to go about tonight because she was desperate to spend some alone time with Paula.

“Sober it is” Paula chuckles at Sophie’s sudden change of heart and looks towards the exit to the courthouse. 

“Come on let’s go before they send a search party” The couple leave arms wrapped around each other and follow the Metcalfe/Seddon clan back to number four. The party was just getting going when they walked into the house.

“Here is she the woman of the hour” Tim hands Paula and Sophie a glass of champagne, both of them silently telling themselves that that will be the only alcohol they consume tonight.

“Oh come off it Tim” 

“No he’s right” Sally smiles at her friend, the woman who had saved her life by getting out of prison, the woman who had cleared her name and made people know she was innocent “I made a rash decision that landed me in that hell hole but you stuck by me and took up my case again when most people would have told me to stuff it” Paula looks into her champagne flute, not disagreeing with Sally’s words. She had taken up Sally’s case for her friend but more so for Sophie because she wanted to make sure that the young woman still had her mum and a chance to make things right “I know I said some harsh things to you, to both of you that day and I want you to know that I am so sorry”

“Sally it’s fine”

“No it isn’t because if I had acted like an adult and pushed it to one side until after the pre-trial was finished then I would have walked out of that court a free woman that day but I didn’t and it cost me my freedom” Sophie takes Paula’s hand in her own and squeezes it telling the woman that this was what they had been waiting for; approval and an apology from Sally. “You and Sophie are both adults and as long as my daughter is happy then that is all I should be worried about”

“I am happy Mum, really happy” 

“Your daughter is an amazing woman who I am proud to call my partner”

“Just don’t hurt her”

“I won’t” 

“Now what do you two say to a glass of wine?”

“No thanks mum but I’ll have orange juice if you have any” Sophie peels off her jacket and lays it over the back. She takes Paula’s jacket from her before picking up her own and taking them upstairs to hang up. 

“I’ll have the same since I’m needing to drive home later” Gina opens the fridge and gets the orange juice out, pouring out the two glasses. Paula comes into the kitchen and picks up one of the glasses taking a sip. She looks around at all the joyous faces and feels the pressure lift from her shoulders, it had been a long hard slug but they had done it and Sally was free. 

As the night wore on Tim, Sally and Gina were all getting a little worse for wear so Paula decides to step outside for some sober time. Sophie was laughing at something Gina had said when she notices Paula slip out the back door. She furrows her brow before getting up and following her partner into the back garden.

“Needing some quiet time?” Paula turns to look at her partner, smiling softly as the young woman wraps her arms around her. 

“It is getting a little rowdy in there” Sophie chuckles and presses a soft kiss to Paula’s shoulder. The trio were getting a little too tipsy and rowdy. 

“Ah let them have tonight” Paula rests her hands over Sophie’s arms and leans back into the embrace. They rarely had moments like this “They’ll regret it in the morning” 

“I came out here to think more than anything” The young woman moves around so she was facing her lover. Paula looks so fragile and scared right now and it worried Sophie. She had never seen her partner look so small. 

“About what?”

“Us, you” Sophie couldn’t help the swell of worry and dread that grew in the pit of her stomach. Was Paula breaking up with her? She thought they were happy “How my life has changed so dramatically in the space of a few short months”

“For the better I hope” Paula could hear the insecurity in Sophie’s voice and she realises that the young woman was terrified that they were breaking up. Paula takes Sophie’s hands and brings them to her lips, kissing the back of them.

“Oh definitely for the better”

“Good because you have made my life so much better Paula” Sophie feels the relief flood her system knowing that she and Paula weren’t going to break up. She knew that if Paula had left her, her heart wouldn’t have been able to recover. “After Kate I thought I was doomed to always be second best, that I wasn’t worth anything but you changed that, you helped me get back the confidence I had lost and for that I’ll always be grateful” Paula swallows the lump in her throat as Sophie’s words sink in. She feels her hands become clammy and her lungs constrict. It had been a long time since she had felt like this.

“I love you Sophie” Sophie’s head snaps up when she hears those three words. She has to grip Paula’s forearms to keep her standing as her knees start to shake. Hearing those words from Paula felt so very different from Sian and Maddie “I am completely and utterly in love with you” Paula wraps her arms around Sophie, pulling her close, needing to feel the young woman close to her “And I know it’s only been a few months but you’re so deliciously amazing that I didn’t stand a chance” 

“Paula…”

“You don’t have to say back Sophie I’m not expecting you to” Paula takes a step away from Sophie, her heart breaking a little. The young woman reaches out and grasps the older woman’s hand to prevent her from moving away anymore.

“Just shush up for a minute” 

“Okay” 

“I love you too” Paula closes her eyes, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She feels Sophie wrap herself around her and pull her close again. Paula lets out a shaky breath as she opens her eyes to look at her partner straight in the eyes.

“You do?”

“Of course I do Paula; you’re everything I want in a partner” Paula pulls Sophie into a passionate kiss, nearly sweeping her partner off her feet. The older woman had been so scared of blowing it with Sophie, so scared of losing her that she had been scared of admitting her feelings.

“Move in with me?”

“What?”

“Move in with me Soph” Sophie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Paula was really asking her to move in with her. This was their chance, their chance to be truly happy.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Paula smiles as Sophie jumps into her arms. She couldn’t believe her luck in finding Sophie. Yes originally it had been ill timed but they had made it work and the pair were now stronger than ever. The older woman pulls away from Sophie briefly and takes a key out of her inside blazer pocket, handing it to Sophie.

“I-I’ve actually brought a flat around the corner from here” Sophie couldn’t believe that Paula was willing to move her entire life to Coronation Street. The house that Paula owned was amazing and she was surprised that her partner was willing to give it up “Now Isla have flown the coop, the house is feeling too big and empty so I figured I’d rent it out for extra income” 

“You’re moving to the street?” 

“You’re here aren’t you? And the commute to my law firm is about the same” Sophie pulls Paula into a passion filled kiss that made Paula feel weak in the knees. “I love you so much Sophie”

“And I love you” The magic between the couple was broken when they hear the door open, Sophie peering over partner’s shoulder and sees Gina standing there with a crap eating smile on her face “We’re coming Auntie Gina” The woman nods her head and winks at her niece, who hides her face in Paula’s shoulder. Paula chuckles into Sophie’s hair and kisses the top of her head. 

“I suppose we best get back to the party” Sophie pulls away and sighs knowing that they couldn’t just up and leave even though the young woman wanted nothing more to go home with Paula and make love.

“We’re not staying very long” 

“I know because I have plans for us when I get you home” Paula’s kiss is filled with promise, making Sophie shiver with desire. Paula revoked so much feeling within her and it was no wonder that she had fallen so deeply in love with the solicitor. 

“I love you”

“I love you too Sophie” The pair stay wrapped in each other for a few more minutes before they knew they had to go back to the party. The couple knew it would be a bumpy road before they had already navigated some pretty big potholes and overcome them. The future was looking bright and the couple hoped that they had the legs to last.


End file.
